Nalyd Renrut
Were you looking for the user of the same name? ---- Nalyd "Renny" Renrut is a character in an many different fanfictions. Biography Early Life Nalyd was born in England, in 1995. His mother missed his birth, and so did his father. Nalyd's father left the family when Nalyd was three years old after being ashamed of his family. Nalyd's mother struggled to get by, and Nalyd once had a pool party by using trash cans as pools. Nalyd came to America to attend a school that his pen pal strongly suggested. First Grade Nalyd was tortured on almost a daily basis in first grade. He had befriended Sunshine Pasti and Matt Tollin. They usually, albeit unintentionally, caused him public humiliation. His mother frequently got arrested. He once was forced to sneak into a high school dance with Sunshine. Nalyd's old friends from England came to visit him, but Matt and Sunshine ruined any hopes Nalyd had at keeping in touch with them. A local newspaper mistook Nalyd for a girl once when he was in a school play. Nalyd competed on a reality show, where he played strategically, but lost very early. Sunshine believed that Nalyd was terrifying, so she dressed as him for Halloween. Nalyd accidentally burned down his house trying to prank Stephen and Owe. On the last day of school, Nalyd found out he and Nanny Renrut were moving. He was thrilled, but he ended up staying when Nanny Renrut got arrested. Becoming a Hippie At some point in his life, Nalyd and Sunshine became hippies and fought for caterpillar rights. They ended up going out for a while. While Nalyd was in Brazil competing in a reality show, he suspected Sunshine of cheating on him by secretly dating Duncan. They broke up, and Nalyd dated Courtney, until he remembered how annoying he thought Courtney was. Reality Shows Nalyd always loved competing in reality shows. In one show, the contestants were put on a college campus. There, he met Ravioli Pasti. Although he liked her a lot, he was eliminated before he could ask her out. He won lots of camps, but made lots of enemies. He describes making enemies as "totally worth it if you win." Pasti Family In one reality show, Sunshine told Nalyd that he had a "daughter," Amy Pasti. Sunshine explained Amy's creation as "(Sunshine) put a picture of Nalyd and Ravioli into a microwave with a piece of ravioli." When the microwave was turned on, Amy came out. Nalyd won the reality show, and met Amy after the show. Life with Amy and Ravioli Adjusting to life with the Pastis took a while. Especially when Sunny D, Sunshine, and Nalyd's horrible mother lived with all of them. However, Nalyd soon got them their own apartment and they promptly moved out. Nalyd and Ravioli soon started homeschooling little Amy. One day, Amy took a picture of Nalyd and his ex-girlfriend Beth and put it in the microwave with ravioli. She created a little brother she named Elmo, after the Muppet. Relationships Friendships Conflicts Romantic Relationships Trivia *In first grade, Nalyd wanted to conquer the thirteen colonies in the name of England. Gallery Image:Nalyd hippie.jpg|Nalyd as a hippie.